


thank you, omi-kun

by Lucian (dirtypawshistorie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I cried writing this, M/M, Medium!Sakusa AU, all of them are friends, and for reference, but hey, but in capital ANGST, here it is, i dont know why i did it, they're in highschool, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/Lucian
Summary: Sakusa needed to have a consersation with Miya Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	thank you, omi-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Ming the Character Death Warning. It's not descriptive, but mentioned throughout the whole fic.

''Hey, Miya.'' 

''Sakusa-kun, hello.'' 

''You guys did good out there.'' 

''Thank you, your team did pretty well too.'' 

''Yes, but I'm sure your brother would be proud of what you've done today.'' 

''Ah— yeah, 'Tsumu would be happy we won.'' 

'' _ Don't forget the important part, Omi-kun. Oh my god, is 'Samu crying, ooooh he's such a crybaby.''  _

''So...yes, good game. See you around, Sakusa-kun.'' 

''Wait—''

Sakusa took a deep breath and got closer to Osamu. The lights on the hallway of the gym were bright and the bickering from the crowd outside was loud, but Sakusa could only focus on Atsumu's faint figure behind his brother, smiling broad and confident. Sakusa exhaled and said, ''Please, I know it's weird. But he says that you should quit volleyball. He also says that he will always be better anyway, so you should try something of your own, like that crazy banter about…'' 

'' _ Onigiri, Omi, Onigiri.'' _

''Onigiris.''

Osamu felt his eyes sting, his heart race and he started to catch his breath without realizing. He suddenly felt goosebumps on his back, and laughed, an ironic laugh. 

''What? You? Him?''

''Miya, he really is pushing about the restaurant.'' 

Atsumu was having a fight of his own with his brother, but Osamu couldn't see how much he was snarking at his face.

''How do you know about that?'' Osamu asked. 

''He told me,'' Sakusa answered.

Osamu's mouth fell shut, and he bit his bottom lip. 

Sakusa saw Atsumu frown, ''He budged me until I came and talk to you.'' 

''For how long?'' 

''Two weeks.'' 

Atsumu's accident happened four months ago. Did that mean that he has always been by Osamu's side all this time? Did he watch him cry? Did he watch him scream? Did he see how tight he hugged Kita and Suna? And did he know how much he was sleeping now with their mother? 

Osamu didn't notice he was crying until the drops came down on his fist, he snorted and removed them with the back of his hand, but the tears kept coming,''Is he still a pain in the ass?''

'' _ HEY _ ''

''Yes, a lot.''

'' _ SHUT UP YOU TWO. _ ''

Osamu started laughing, his soft laughter could be heard from all the hallway. Sakusa felt goosebumps of his own and feared how much one can grieve. Osamu was grieving, at his own compass, and Sakusa felt scared of how much one can love and lose once they're gone. But then he saw Atsumu get closer to Osamu's face, he murmured a soft, '' _'Samu._ '' and hugged him. Sakusa noticed how Osamu didn't even flinch at first, and then, he hugged his own arms, as if he needed to feel Atsumu somehow. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad to help others with the talent he had. 

Sakusa didn't feel needed anymore, so he turned around and was about to walk away, but he felt a touch on his shoulder. 

''Sakusa-kun.''

'' _ Omi-kun. _ ''

'' **Thank you.** '' Both said at the same time, Sakusa wondered if it was some twin telepathy. 

''Don't worry,'' Sakusa responded, zipping up his jacket. ''Good luck on… whatever you're going to do.'' 

''Yes, thank you. See ya around, Sakusa.'' 

''See you.'' 

Sakusa stood there for a moment, looking at Osamu walk away and gathering with his own teammates. He saw how Suna grabbed him instantly and hugged him like he was going to fade away if he let go. 

'' _ Well done, Omi-kun. You did better than I expected.'' _ Atsumu was now standing in front of Sakusa, obstructing his sight. 

Sakusa frowned and turned away. He only had to pack his stuff, and hopefully get to the hotel, so then he could sleep for three days. 

''You can go now,'' Sakusa told him, negating the annoying pain in his chest while saying so. 

'' _ Yeah, yeah. Just standing around to take a last look at the gym, y'know? _ '' 

''Hmp.''

_ ''Yes… Are ya gonna miss me tonight, Omi-kun? There will be no one to shut the door for you. _ '' 

''It will be finally quiet, so, no.'' 

'' _ You're a dick. _ '' 

''I don't care.''

'' _ I see that. _ '' 

Then, Sakusa saw a light irradiation from behind him, and when he turned around, Atsumu's figure was almost dissipated

'' _ Omi-kun. _ '' 

Sakusa's voice was low, ''Yes?''. 

'' _ Thank you very much! It was fun 'til it lasted. And y'know, I hope I can see you again. But oh well, I have to go. Bye~ _ '' 

And then he was gone. 

Sakusa turned around, put his hands in his pockets and started walking away. But when he entered the court again, and saw the seats empty, he couldn't help but snort at himself. 

''He wasn't such an ass after all.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> Some background: The story behind it basically is that Sakusa can see ghosts but didn't like to aknowlegde them because, he would then have to help them. 
> 
> But then he saw Atsumu in a practice match by Osamu's side, yelling things at him and trying to direct the team himself. Atsumu noticed Sakusa could see him, but Sakusa shaked it off trying to deny it. Atsumu threw dirt at him, making Sakusa flinch, and be discovered. 
> 
> Ghost!Atsumu stuck to Sakusa's hip, annoying him until he accepted to help him. I like to imagine Atsumu at fisrt closed and opened door, mess with the lights and drag Sakusa's covers to try to scare him. But Sakusa never cared.
> 
> Anyway, Sakusa didn't know what Atsumu wanted, until he finally gave out after they fought, and Atsumu just wanted to tell his brother that, to live his own dream. Because you know, I think Osamu would always be Atsumu's first, as Atsumu is Osamu's .
> 
> Why I didn't wrote more about them? I think it's kind of straight forward, and the angst would kill me. Maybe I can play with things like, the time Atsumu explained to Sakusa the first time he noticed he couldn't be seen, or how much he miss talking with his friends, and how much he's sure it hurts Osamu because he will always see Atsumu's face on the mirror. But, guys, I can't. I would cry a lot and I think the point was made, Atsumu and Osamu would suffer, a lot. Thanks Omi-kun for helping 'Tsumu. 
> 
> Also, that and Atsumu started calling Sakusa ''Omi-kun'' in their little two-weeks friendship. Guys, Sakusa was the only person he could talk to, obviously he would chat nonesense and start calling him names... I'm starting to want to write more about them, lol, let me know in the comments if you are interested in some HC or scenes. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you liked it, it was fun writing about this idea. Here's my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/dirtypawsstory) if ya wanna chat and say hi!! i love making friends, and thank you!! so much!! for reading!!!


End file.
